mordheim_warband_skirmishfandomcom-20200213-history
Skaven
The Nightmaster of Clan Eshin has sent small warbands of Skaven skittering through secret tunnels into the city to gather up the shining stones and bring them back to the clan nests. The Skaven of Clan Eshin are supremely adapted to their task. Masters of the art of bringing silent death to their foes, they are skilled in the use of poison and trained in the thousand secrets of the assasin. Skaven are one of the many Factions you can play in Mordheim : Warband Skirmish, to constitute your Warband. Skaven Heroes : * [[Leader|'Leader']] : The famed Assassin starts the game with +1 M and +10 Ini (Skaven Traits), the Gutter Runner skill (another +1 M), +10 Str, -20 Ld and skilled in Thrown Weapons and Perfect Killer (instead of Bow and Blackpowder Training). Assassins can also learn Skaven Magic (instead of Lesser Magic) and buy a Giant Rat or Rat Ogre at the Store without having to learn the Animal Handling skill. They are, however, limited to only 2 more levels in Str and Ld Increase. * [[Henchmen|'Henchmen']] : Verminkins are fast (+1 M and +10 Ini, Skaven Traits), but fearful creatures (Ld at 25-35, instead of 50-65). They have good but not specialized WS and BS, %+d can Throw Weapons (instead of being trained in Advanced Weapons). * [[Hired Swords|'Hired Swords']] : Skaven can only hire Eshin Sorcerers and Packmasters. Skaven Bonuses : * Rat Handling : All Skaven units (Leader, Henchmen and Hired Swords) can each buy/equip a Giant Rat at the Camp, without need of the Animal Handling skill. The Leader can buy/equip a Rat Ogre instead if he chooses to (and if he can afford it). A Warband of 8 Skaven can thus have up to 7 Giant Rats and 1 Rat Ogre (total of 16 units). * [[Skaven Skills|'Skaven Skills']] : Both Assassin and Verminkins have access to powerful Special Skills exclusive to their Faction. On the other hand, they can't use Bows and Crossbows or learn the skills Nimble and Sprint. Why choose Skaven? * Because you want fast units (Move and Initiative bonus). * Because you love hiding in shadows, stalking your prey like an assassin. * Because you want to use Knives and Throwing Stars. Their range is very short, but a hero stays hidden while shooting these. Range affects damage, so going point-blank is perfectly fine here (and hit% actually increases, even after moving). A skilled Skaven Warband can execute the Alpha Strike strategy with Shurikens. Take, in that order, the following skills : Initiative Increase, Hidden in Shadows, Knife Fighter, Ambush, Gutter Runner, Perfect Killer and Quick Shot. Note : On the last turn of the Alpha Strike, move your units right next to their target (melee range) before shooting. That way, they'll automatically pick up whatever golds or shards the victim will drop when it goes down. True story : my Skaven team ('Hush Hush Die Die') at 160 wiped out in 3 turns a 300+ team without taking a single damage, or opponent ever revealing one of my units. He never saw me. He died. I almost felt sorry, but then I didn't. It's Mordheim! :) Warning : Don't buy any Giant Rat or Rat Ogre if you want to use the Throwing Star strategy. They're AI controlled and will eventually charge into melee, thus disrupting the whole strategy. Targets engaged in melee are not valid for most ranged weapons, Throwing Stars included. Final note on the Shurikens strategy : I'm told that at higher levels, this strategy isn't good at all. Flying Warlocks with Lanterns and the Perception skill will dispel the shadows, and armour is harder to penetrate. That may be true, but I'm not there yet and for the moment my win rate is 90%+. It definetely works at lower levels... Back to Factions.